Is It a New Love?
by Eternal Dance
Summary: This story is at the break up. Serena, Darien, and the senshi know everything except crystal tokyo, and Rini. Darien breaks up with Serena and she goes to the arcade into the arms of Andrew. I don't know what monsters there are so I'll use the negaverse.
1. Break Up

**Author's Notes: I'm really sorry if someone had this story before, so far I haven't read one like this. What monster groups are at the breakup?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 1**

**Is it a new love?**

**Breaking Up**

"I don't want to see you anymore, Serena, we're different now, and you're not the girl I fell in love with," I tried not to cry as I remembered how Darien Shields, the love of my life said those cruel words. He had promised to protect me, to love me, and to be with me. Look at us now; he just dumped me without telling me why. I know that me changing has nothing to do with this, he would still love me even if I were different, right?

And then when I went to my so-called friends for comfort they told me to stop caring about him, but how could I, Darien was my reason to live, and without him I had nothing.

These days all I do is stay in my room and cry. I've missed school for the past three days. My family tries to cheer me up, but nothing works for me. I know my family is trying to help, but I wish they would just stop bothering me; I need to gather my feelings by myself. They don't even know why I'm crying, but I don't want to tell them because then my dad would be furious with Darien, and I still love him with all of my heart.

My cell phone rang again, and I bet it was Molly, a good friend when I needed one. I felt bad about how I ignored her to be with the scouts. When I didn't answer, our home phone rang; she was probably calling again. I heard how my mom answered it, and I heard her say, "I will make sure she goes there."

My mom knocked on the door and I gave her permission to enter. When she slowly opened the door, she started to open her mouth, but I beat her to it. "No!" I shouted out before she could even start to ask her question.

"Serena, you haven't even heard what I'm going to ask you."

"Well, it's probably going to be something about meeting Molly," I shot back at her.

"Serena, you have to live a little, even your teachers would like for you to go to the arcade and have a some fun with Molly," she tried to convince me.

"And why would they want that?" I didn't want to be convinced; I just wanted to be left alone.

"So you could feel better, and go to school," My mother replied.

"I am not going to the arcade," I spat out in a low tone as I rose from my bed to glare at her.

"Young lady, don't take that tone with me. Don't you care at all for your future? You need to get a job for yourself so you can live by yourself. For that you need to go to college, and for that you need to finish high school," She started her life speech again.

"I don't care about my life mom, my life doesn't matter any more."

"You are going, and you are going to have fun while you're there, otherwise I will tell your father about how you are dating Darien," When she mentioned Darien I almost started crying, but I held it back.

"Fine," I spat out vehemently as she left my room. And then I let my tears go.


	2. Arcade

**Author's Notes: Lizzie is Andrew's younger sister. This is probably going to be an AndrewSerena fic, but I might change my mind. Does anyone know how to make the little symbols show up, if you do know can you****please tell me in a review or by email. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 2**

**Is It a New Love?**

**Arcade**

"Hey, Serena!" A cheerful voice called to me when I entered the arcade.

"Hi, Molly," I replied in a sad tone as I walked toward the booth that she was in.

"Want to play some games? I'll play the Sailor V game against you."

"I guess," I replied as I sank into the booth.

"What's wrong with you... You changed with your new friends, didn't you? I mean since you started hanging out with them you have grown farther from me."

"I'm really sorry, Molly, they have taken a lot of my time, and I do want to repair our friendship," I sincerely said.

"Well let's get to work on that. Are, you still on for that game?" She started to walk toward the video game.

"Sure," I actually managed to say in an excited tone as I followed her

**Two Hours Later**

"Oh, look at the time, I have to go now Serena. See you later," Molly called out as she exited the arcade.

"Bye, Molly," I said as I started to walk toward the arcade doors.

Now I can finally go home. When I played the Sailor V game I got a low score all the time. I was just thinking of Darien like I always do, and I was so distracted.

Andrew called out to me, "Hey, Serena, you haven't been over here in a while, do you want something to eat. You know, it's my treat."

"No thanks, Andrew," I said as I walked toward the counter, resigning myself to talk to him.

"I insist."

"Well then, I'll have a glass of water," I said as I sat down at a stool.

"Serena, are you on a diet? The Serena that I know wouldn't just say no to one of my milkshakes," Andrew asked me as he started getting me a drink.

"No, I'm not on a diet. It's just that... I can't tell you," This was a personal matter, and anyway, Andrew was best friends with Darien; I wasn't about to just spill all of my problems to him.

"Hey, you can always come to me with your problems. We can go in the back and talk about it, if you want."

"If you promise not to tell me to stop caring, I'll talk," I said as I stood up from the stool and went toward the back room.

"I promise," Andrew said even though he didn't know what I was talking about, as he followed after me.

* * *

"I'm just going to say this. Darien broke up with me," I tried to keep myself from crying, but a few sobs escaped me. 

"Is that bothering you that much? I'm sure Darien had his reasons," Andrew tried to comfort me as he wrapped his arms around me.

This wasn't a friendly hug, and so, I tried to tear out of his grip. "You're just like them, the sc- my new friends. Telling me to stop caring in your own words, when I just can't let him go. I'm leaving," I walked toward the door.

"Hey, wait," He grabbed my hand! Wait why am I thinking that? I'm not supposed to feel those butterflies in my stomach with him; they're supposed to be with Darien. Could I be starting to like Andrew?

"Let me go," I spoke slowly and thoroughly. I think I literally had venom dripping from my mouth.

"No! Serena, I have always liked you, but you only had eyes for Darien. I just can't bear to see you breaking inside because of my friend, I'm going to heal you," And with that he started to lean in.

He was going to kiss me! He's not supposed to kiss me. I'm only supposed to kiss Darien, and I probably shouldn't kiss anyone now that Darien broke up with me. When his caressing lips touched mine, I just melted. I was actually enjoying it! I don't know what possessed me, but I snaked my arms up into his hair and tried to deepen the kiss. Andrew took my cue and nudged me with his tongue so that I would open my mouth. And then Lizzie came in.


	3. After the Kiss

**Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't posted for a while but I don't know how to get to the end exactly. Ideas are appreciated a lot. This fanfic ****is**** going to be AndrewSerena. Darien can be good or bad, but if he's good there really is no villain so you can vote on that in your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 3**

**Is It a New Love?**

**After the Kiss**

Lizzie was even blushing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to see this," Lizzie barely managed to say; she was so stunned.

"I can't believe this happened," And with those words I ran past both of them and out of the arcade.

I let my feet take me wherever they wanted to go. I couldn't believe what just happened. How could I actually respond to Andrew? I though I liked Darien. Could I have been wrong about my feelings? Is this why Darien broke up with me? Maybe he saw it, when I didn't.

When I looked up from my musings, I found myself at the park by the swings. There was a happy kid swinging on one of them. I remember when I was that happy-go-lucky child. Times where much better then, when I didn't have a love. Now I have so many worries and responsibilities.

I found myself sitting on a swing, remembering my life before I became Sailor Moon. I was a closer friend with Molly then, but now I spent the time I could have had with her by hanging out with the scouts.

"Come on Timmy. It's nine o'clock, time for bed," The mother of the happy-go-lucky child called.

It's already nine! I have to go home, my dad will be so mad at me for staying out so late.

* * *

"Serena, did you have a good time?" My mother asked as I came in the front door. 

"Yeah," I kind of lied.

"Young lady, where have you been?" My father demanded as he came into the room.

"I was at the arcade, daddy."

"And why are you home so late?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because I went to the park."

"Leave Serena alone, dear, she was having a nice time with Molly," My mother came to my defense. "It's time to get ready for bed, Kenji. Good night Serena," My mom said as she led my dad to their room.

"Good night, mom, good night, dad," I called after them as I bounded up the stairs to my room.


	4. The Evil One

**Author's Notes: Due to the votes I like the idea of Darien being bad and then at the end good. Don't worry Andrew still stays with Serena. Sorry I made mistakes in previous chapters between the Japanese and English names. Sorry I haven't posted for a while. I kind of forgot about it. When I finish this story I'll go over it and try to make it better. I'm not sure if I spelled Juban right. Is Negaverse Japanese or English?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 4**

**Is It a New Love?**

**The Evil One**

I watched from the magical mirror that I created myself as Andrew kissed the princess. Grrrr they know! I was sure that they wouldn't find out, but they did. It was so easy to manipulate their memories, of course, that's because I, Prince Darien, am so intelligent. Well, you can't have two girls at the same time, and I would rather have Venus. Maybe I shouldn't have brainwashed some of their memories; I still would have found Venus. Maybe I should have let up long ago in the Silver Millennium. But back then, I was more power hungry then now, I wanted the moon's power, so I decided I wanted to marry the moon princess. Back then, Andrew was my brother, but she loved him and not me. No, I still need the power. Maybe I could marry and then kill the princess. And then marry Venus. That way I could still get the power of the moon. Oh, that's a good plan.

* * *

I was reading a manga when a note with a rose flew into my room. It's from Darien, I'm sure it is! When I opened the note it was from Darien. He said he would meet me at the Juuban Park! Oh, I can't wait to go. He's going to tell me why he broke up with me. I'm sure it was for my safety. I have to be quiet though, so my parents and Luna don't hear me leave.

* * *

I was waiting for the princess at the park. My trap is set up. She'll come here, and then I will propose. How much easier could it be? Oh, she's coming; I have to call to her. "Serena. Serena, over here," I called out as I waited by the rose garden.

* * *

As I heard his voice I walked toward him. He was by the rose garden, the most romantic spot in the park. Oh, he's going to kiss me! After the kiss, he explained himself, "Serena, I'm sorry for causing you pain, but I was sure the Dark Kingdom was after us. I couldn't risk your life by being with you. After our painfully long separation I have realized that I can't be without you. Serena, will you marry me?" He asked as he brought out a beautiful diamond ring. I barely managed to voice my consent, "Yes, Darien, yes," As soon as I uttered my first yes, I felt his hand at my back and the world grew dark.

* * *

I pressed one of the princess's pressure points, causing her to faint, so now I can take her to my dimension. There everyone will help me have her fall even more in a fake love with me. That way we can get married without any trouble. When I marry her I can kill her, and I can have the power of the moon. "Heh heh heh." 


	5. The Dimension

**Author's Notes: Maybe I can get half as good as Rozefire. Anyway, sorry for not posting for a while. I think I'm going to post up the next chapter today or tomorrow. I now have like three ideas for a story in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 5**

**Is It a New Love?**

**The Dimension**

"Ohhhhh. Where am I?" I asked as I sat up from the warm, fuzzy bed.

"Hello, Serena," I heard Amy's voice call.

"Amy?"

"Hey, don't forget us!" Raye, Mina, and Lita called as I opened my eyes.

"Mina, Lita, and Raye?"

"Who did you think? Of course it's us, Meatball Head," Raye said in her signature biting tone.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked as I looked around the room.

"We're at Amy's house, can't you see all the medical supplies and stuff?" Raye said as she waved her arms around the room.

"Well sooory," I replied.

"Now, now you shouldn't fight," Lita reprimanded us.

"So are you going to marry him?" Mina asked me.

"Of course, he loves her, she loves him, and even Meatball Head would agree to that," Raye said.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Well, he asked us if you would say yes, and we said that you would say yes, but we had to keep it a secret. And you weren't supposed to go see him, because by then the Negaverse was there," Mina said.

"Oh..."

"So are you going to marry him?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, I said yes! Wait, I was at the park... so how did I get here anyway?" I asked.

"Well after you fainted, Darien took you here. And then Amy called us, right Amy?" Mina said.

"Yeah," Amy answered.

"So do you want to go shopping today? We can get you a beautiful dress," Mina said.

"When's the wedding anyway?" Lita asked.

"It's ... oh I forgot that I fainted after I said yes. I don't know. Do you know when Darien might come over?" I asked.

"Well I don't know, so let's just get shopping and call him later," Mina said.

* * *

"When a girl with long blonde hair comes in - you will recognize her because she will have her hair in two buns and be with four friends – show her that beautiful wedding dress. Tell her that for her it's free because she was the first bride-to-be that came in today. I trust that you can handle this?" 

"Yes, Prince Darien."

"Make sure they don't know what I told you."

"Yes, Prince Darien."


	6. Back On Earth

**Author's Notes: I have from two to five chapters to go; I can't wait for the end. The last scene is the best part. I'm planning on doing three more fics, their descriptions are in my lookup, but first I'm going to try to make **_**Is It a New Love?**_** better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 6**

**Is It a New Love?**

**Back on Earth**

"She's gone," Luna said.

"She can't be gone, when was the last time you saw her?" Lita asked.

"Before she went to the arcade with Molly," Luna answered.

"It's all our fault. We should have been nicer to her," Mina said.

"We told Mea-" Raye said.

"Use Serena for once, maybe that's why she left," Lita yelled.

"Fine. We told M- Serena to stay away from Darien, so it probably has something to do with that," Raye said.

"She definitely loved him, but did he love her?" Lita wondered.

"I don't think he really loved her. He seemed so cold towards her, but maybe it's just me," Mina said.

"Maybe we should go to the arcade and see if Andrew or Lizzie know anything," Amy offered.

"Good idea, let's go," Mina said as she bounded out of the shrine.

* * *

"Yes, she was here. After she played the Sailor V game with Molly for about a couple of hours she left," Lizzie said. 

"Are you sure nothing else happened?" Raye asked inquisitively.

"Yes," Lizzie replied nervously.

"You know something. So tell us what it is, it's a life or death situation, for Serena I mean, but it could be arranged for you," Lita said as she cracked her knuckles.

"I really don't think I should say this, but since you said it's a life or death situation I guess I'll tell you. I was going to get a broom because there was a spill, but there were people kissing in the bac-" Lizzie was cut off.

"Did they look like villa-"Lita asked.

"Did they scare y-" Mina asked.

"Don't worry guys, they were normal people," Lizzie consoled.

"Well don't leave us in suspense, who was it?" Raye asked.

"Andy and Serena," Lizzie answered.


	7. Search for Serena

**Author's Notes: Very sorry for not posting, but soon I'll be done and I will definitely write the next story before I post the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 7**

**Is It a New Love?**

**Search for Serena**

"What did you just say?" Lita demanded.

"Andy and Serena were kissing?" Lizzie offered nervously.

"What happened next?" Amy asked when it became apparent that the other scouts weren't going to say anything because they were speechless.

"Serena said, 'I can't believe this happened,'. And then she ran out,'" Lizzie answered.

"Thank you for your help. We will see you later," Amy said as the girls left the arcade.

"Well, I guess we should ask Serena's parents where she is," Lita offered as the girls ran toward the Tsukino's residence.

* * *

"Mr. Tsukino, do you know where Serena is?" Lita asked. 

"No, I don't, the last time I saw her was yesterday at about nine in the evening, but she could be sleeping," Kenji answered.

"Can we go up to her room?" Amy asked.

"Yes, sure, but like I said, she's probably sleeping in her room," Kenji said.

* * *

As we were entering the store, two ladies were coming out. "Come in, Misses," The clerk said when we opened the door.

"This is the best shop for bridal supplies. Isn't it great?" Mina asked as we looked around the room.

"Are you all going to be brides?" The clerk asked us.

"Oh, it's just Serena for now," Lita answered.

"Why did you want to know?" I asked.

"Oh, we have a contest today; the first bride-to-be gets a free dress, and you're the first one. Congratulations," The clerk answered.

"Uh, she gets a free dress! That's not fair," Raye playfully complained.

"How can I be the first one if two ladies just left this store?" I had a funny feeling about this.

"Those ladies didn't buy anything, they were just looking," the clerk patiently explained with a wide smile that looked fake. It seemed that he was exasperated with me for asking. And why would someone not buy a dress when it's free?

"Really Serena, don't argue with this chance, you might have had to pay for the dress," Raye said.

"I'm not arguing; it's just a little weird."

"It's not weird to get a free dress. It's just not fair."

"Life's not fair. And anyway, it's not my fault Darien proposed to me before your romance got far enough," I said.

"Stop your bickering please, we did come here to get a dress," Amy reprimanded us as we went towards a rack of dresses.

**2 hours later**

"Get that one, it's the best, and anyway the cost doesn't matter," Mina suggested.

"It is a dress fit for a princess, even if you don't really qualify for that title," Raye said as we walked towards the cashier.

"Hey!" I yelled as I playfully punched her.

"That will be for free, have a nice day," The clerk said as we left the shop with my beautiful dress. But I didn't forget my funny feeling.


	8. Clues

**Author's Notes: Christmas was great! I'm sorry I haven't been posting in a while, but it's break and I'm trying to finish before New Years. I got my most prized possession, Sims 2 a little before Christmas, but for Christmas I got a very warm, fuzzy blanket. Hope you guys have a great Christmas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 8**

**Is It a New Love?**

**Clues**

"Hey guys, look at what I found," Lita said.

"What is it?" Raye asked.

"It's a note from Darien to Serena. I guess she sneaked out to the park," Amy said after reading the note.

"Let's go then," Mina said as they left through the window.

* * *

On the way back from the mall, after buying the dress, I suddenly remembered my parents. "What about my parents?" I asked. "What if they won't approve of us?" 

"I'm sure they will-they love you, and they want you to be happy," Mina reassured me.

"We can go and check now, if you want to," Lita suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

"There's nothing here," Lita said when she looked around. 

"Amy, get out your Mercury computer," Mina commanded.

"There seem to be traces of a portal leading to another dimension," Amy said as she furiously typed away.

"Lita, you missed this," Raye said as she bent down to pick something up.

"What is it?" Mina asked.

"It's a ring, Darien probably proposed to her, and took her to the dimension while she was in shock. He probably even made up an excuse," Raye said.

"Well we will have to go to the dimen-" Mina said before she paused.

"Mina, what's wrong?" Lita asked.

"Raye, can you use your powers to do a check on Mina?" Amy asked.

"She's having a vision of the Silver Millennium," Raye told the girls.


	9. The One

**Author's Notes: Today's a snow day! I get to write fanfiction. I was going to watch ****I Robot****, but the cd got messed up, oh well, my mom's getting another ****I Robot**** cd. Sorry got of topic there. I think it's one or two chapters left.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 9**

**Is It a New Love?**

**The One**

"Princess Serenity's betrothed was Prince Darien, but her love was Prince Andrew," Mina said while she was in her trance.

"WHAT?!?!" Raye and Lita yelled out.

"Well that would make sense, especially after that cough cough incident," Amy said logically.

"To get the princess we must find her love, only he has the power to save her," Mina finished her vision.

"…"

"Hey, why are you all looking at me like that?" Mina asked.

"Well, it seems that Mina doesn't remember the information she gave us," Raye said.

"So what happened?" Mina asked.

"Raye said that you had a vision of the Silver Millennium, and you told us what you saw," Lita explained.

"I did? Oh, what did I say?" Mina asked in her careless manner.

"I got a recording of it, here," Amy said as she pressed a button on her computer.

"… renity's betrothed was Prince Endymion, but her love was Prince Andrew. To get the princess we must find her love, only he has the power to save her," the recording repeated.

"So who's this Prince Andrew guy?" Mina asked.

"Mina!" Raye and Lita yelled out.

"I am guessing that Prince Andrew is Andrew," Amy patiently explained.

"Who?" Mina asked.

"Otherwise known as Mr. Arcade guy, the guy that kissed Serena, the guy that has a sister named Lizzie…" Lita started explaining.

"Oh, him… but he couldn't be a prince, otherwise he would be Tuxedo Mask," Mina pointed out.

"I think that Darien changed Serena's and Andrew's memories of the Silver Millennium, and tried to block our memories, but that didn't work," Amy suggested.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go get Andrew," Mina said.

"Mina, we can't just go up and say 'You're a prince, and you have to rescue Serena, let's go,' he wouldn't believe that," Raye said.

"We have to tell him everything he needs to know and let him have time to absorb it all, and we have to get to that dimension before Darien does something to Serena," Lita said as the scouts went toward the arcade.


	10. A New Member to the Team

**Chapter 10**

**Is It a New Love?**

**A New Member to the Team**

Andrew looked up as the group of girls entered the arcade. He was a bit worried because Serena wasn't with them. But he guessed that she was avoiding him.

"Andrew, we need to talk to you," Raye said as she dragged him to the back room.

"What do you want to talk about?" Andrew asked as he tried to not fall on his face.

"Don't freak out after you see this," Lita warned him.

Even with this warning, Andrew wasn't prepared when the four girls shouted out phrases and in front of him stood four of the sailor scouts.

"We are the sailor scouts, and Serena is Sailor Moon. You are Tuxedo Mask, but someone took away your memories and pretended to be you. Now that person has kidnapped Serena and taken her to a different dimension. You need to help us save her," Mina told Andrew.

"I wouldn't have believed you, except for your transformations. I'll help you. But who is this person?" Andrew asked.

All of the girls looked uncomfortable hearing this. "It's Darien," Raye finally told Andrew.

"That does make sense. But who would expect Darien to kidnap Serena?" Andrew muttered to himself.

"We need to go now. And you need to transform into Tuxedo Mask," Mina told Andrew. "I wonder how we're going to get to the dimension," Mina muttered to herself.

"How do I transform?" Andrew asked.

"Well, we transform by saying our planet and then Power Make-up, so you should try variations of that," Amy suggested.

"Tuxedo Mask Power Make-up," Andrew tried, but it didn't work. He tried again, "Tuxedo Mask Power," this didn't work either. "I feel immature, and I don't know what else to try," Andrew complained.

"You need to do this to save Serena," Raye reminded him.

"Try not saying the mask part," Amy suggested.

"Tuxedo Power Make-up," once again it didn't work. "Tuxedo Power," with this, bright lights start to flash.

After the transformation sequence, in front of them stood Tuxedo Mask in all of his glory. It was a little weird to see a blonde and not very mysterious looking Tuxedo Mask.

"How are we going to get there?" Lita asked.

"It would be logical to go to the point of place where Serena was kidnapped, so we should go to the park," Amy suggested. With this, the group of superheroes bounded across the rooftops towards the park.

* * *

"Mommy, Daddy, I have some very important news to tell you," I started getting ready for my dad to blow up. 

"Is this about your engagement to Darien?" my mom asked.

"… What? How did you know about that?" this was certainly a surprise. And my dad wasn't even doing anything.

"Oh, Darien told us. He wanted our permission to ask you. Of course we gave it to him."

I waited for a little bit, but when my dad didn't say anything I spoke, "Daddy… Are you all right?"

"Of course I am. There's no better man for my little girl," When he said this, he had tears in his eyes.


	11. Arriving at the Dimension

**Chapter 11**

**Is It a New Love?**

**Arriving at the Dimension**

"Did any of you find that at all strange?" I asked my friends as we left my parent's house.

"Not at all," they chorused.

"You're just going paranoid, Meatball Head."

I ignored Raye's comment, "But daddy was so unlike himself. He didn't shout at all."

"Maybe he's gotten used to it. Besides, Darien is very kind, and perhaps your father has noticed that," Amy said.

"If you're sure…"

* * *

"How are we going to do this?" Lita repeated once the scouts and the real Tuxedo Mask were assembled by the rose garden, at the park. 

"In our previous lives, Luna has told me, we used the Sailor Teleport. Before, we linked hands and we concentrated our power on where we wanted to go. So we can concentrate on going to this dimension and finding Serena, and maybe this would work," Amy suggested.

"It won't hurt to try, so let's do this," Mina commanded, since she is the scout's leader.

The scouts and Andrew gathered around the point on the ground where the ring had been, linked hands, and concentrated on going to where Serena was.

Bright lights started to flash, and in seconds there was no trace of the group of superheroes.

* * *

I was at our wedding ceremony. I must have been doing the right thing by marrying Darien, if all of my friends and family were so happy for me. But this did not explain my feeling of dread as we waited for the preacher to finish talking. 

"… sence of God and these witnesses that you take this woman, Serena Serenity Tsukino, to be your lawfully wedded wife? If so, please answer I will."

"I will," I didn't even feel relieved when Darien answered.

"Do you, Serena Serenity Tsukino, solemnly declare in the presence of God and these witnesses that you take this man, Darien Anthony Shields, to be your lawfully wedded husband? If so, please answer I will."

"I w-"

"Stop right there!"

With those words all hell broke loose.


	12. Defeat of the Evil One

**Chapter 12**

**Is It a New Love?**

**Defeat of the Evil One**

Everybody turned to look at the source of the words with which I had felt relieved. And saw the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. Everybody could hear my gasp in the silent cathedral. All eyes turned on me and I sought out the eyes of my friends who were my bridesmaids. I looked at my dress-clad friends and at the sailor scouts, but I could see no difference. But when I looked at Tuxedo Mask, he wasn't a copy of Darien; he was a copy of Andrew.

I don't know how much time passed, but the copy of Mina yelled out, "Serena, this is an alternate dimension. Darien kidnapped you, and has brought you here. I don't know his motives but ruling the universe seems like a very likely one."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked them, even though I was starting to trust them more than I trusted everybody else.

"Do you remember receiving a note from Darien asking him to meet you at the Juuban Park? After that you disappeared. We finally figured out that Darien took you to this alternate dimension. Can you think of anything strange happening, like someone not acting like they should? Because that might be of help to Darien for his plan."

"Well, there have been a few strange moments… I'm going to take the chance and trust you."

"WHAT?" Darien yelled out so loudly. It wasn't in his nature to do that, and I was convinced of the truth of the scouts' words.

"Moon Power Make-up!"

"You dare to defy me? You shall pay for this, I will kill you right now," Before he even finished the sentence, he attacked.

He didn't have to use any phrases, he just spread out his hands and miniature lethal canes shot out. I was unable to get out of the way in time, but Andrew rushed to protect me and was able to keep me from getting hit.

It felt so natural to be held in his arms. He took me from harm's way and set me down a little ways away. By the time I had realized what was happening, the scouts had already weakened their copies and Darien. I immediately used my moon scepter to try to heal all of those assembled. It didn't work.

"I don't think they're really there, Serena. Darien might have created them to fill out his plan," Amy explained.

I realized that I had to heal Darien to heal everyone else. I gathered all of my power into my scepter and threw it at Darien. He fell to the floor. I felt great sadness when he started to disintegrate right in front of my eyes, but I understood that it was best for him to die.

We returned home, and the scouts apologized right away.

"I don't think that you did anything wrong. I made rash decisions and wasn't thinking clearly, and I understand that it is all of my fault."

"You're not being fair to yourself, Serena. You did what you did for love, and that is the greatest power of all," Mina gently explained.

"Of course you would think so. You are the protector of love." We all burst into laughter, and all was well.


	13. Epilogue

**Author's Notes: I am sorry to say that I have done a very bad job updating this story. I have finally completed it, but it is not a good story itself. There are many plot holes, and I don't remember where I was going with this story. I wrote it at different periods of time, and I think you can tell that the writing is different. It doens't flow very smoothly, but I have completed it. I could not let myself leave it hanging even though it's been a few years. I hope that this doesn't happen with my future stories, and thank you for reading this story.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon.**

**Chapter 13**

**Is It a New Love?**

**Epilogue**

Andrew and I were sitting on a blanket in the slight breeze of a warm summer night. We had pursued a relationship and were very happy. The grass rustled slightly in the wind like the waves of the ocean. The night sky was alight with stars and the soft glow of the moon.

"Serena, would you like to know what Japanese name reminds me of you?"

"Sure, please tell me."

"Usagi. It means bunny of the moon."

We both looked up at my home planet. It was softly glowing, and seemed to flicker once almost in a wink.

"A variation of that would be Usako."

"What does that mean?"

"My bunny. May I call you Usako?"

"Of course you can, Andy." I threw my arms around him, and we both knew that this was only the beginning.


End file.
